


hot demon guy

by sunlaozu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Consensual, Crack Treated Seriously, Demons, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rituals, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlaozu/pseuds/sunlaozu
Summary: Hinata flushed red and he scowled, scrambling for the dagger beside him as he got off the ground. "W-what do you think I'm doing?! Asshole, don't you know that I was in the middle of sacrificing myself for a–"But then, he saw it. Black horns, pointed ears, and a tail flickering back and forth.“– f-for a...hot demon guy…”He finished lamely, stuttering on a choke....Hinata thought he might have to kill himself to summon a demon. Turns out, there isn't any need for it.





	hot demon guy

**Author's Note:**

> now, some of you may have wondered what kind of life events had led me down to write this. all it took was aggressive tweeting between seyy and i, and seyy also drew some lovely [art](https://twitter.com/myrseyy/status/1140350103309492224) to go with this ridiculous fic

So, Hinata _may_ had made a mistake.

A mistake in his ritual, to clarify, because he definitely already made a count of too many mistakes in his life for it to be a ‘maybe’.

It was night, dark and cold, with only the candles, moonlight upon the table, and his bold excitement lighting up the room.

The empty abandoned building by the forest had been perfect for his ritual, its atmosphere so alike to the scenes he saw in movies. He'd been ready; bones were aligned in a circle around the table, soaked in a few drops of his own blood. Measly characters and symbols were drawn from the white chalks just outside the bones. Afterwards, he lay himself bare over a table with nothing but a lace of jewelry to cover his lower region. 

So, to say: he had been fully prepared. All he had to do left by then was to draw the blade into his own heart.

In other words, he was supposed to stab himself through the heart.

In other-other words, he was supposed to _kill_ himself.

That was, until a strange dark mysterious force appeared and rudely pushed him off the table before he could even thought of raising the dagger and bring it down onto himself.

"What the—" he groaned, but he was given no time to mull over his pain because a voice, loud and judging, had pierced through his thoughts, _“human, what the fuck are you doing?”_

Hinata flushed red, suddenly very conscious of the vulnerability he was exposed to as he laid there in his naked glory because _oh yeah,_ he had totally forgotten that doors existed and someone could walk in on him anytime. But it was night, he’d argue, and he was in an abandoned building for god’s sake. No one was supposed to know _or_ come in here. He scowled, scrambling for the dagger beside him as he got off the ground, ready to defend his pride from any embarrassment even though he had basically set himself up for it. "W-what do you think I'm doing?! Asshole, don't you know that I was in the middle of sacrificing myself for a–"

But then, he saw it. Black horns, pointed ears, and a tail flickering back and forth. 

“– f-for a... _hot demon guy…”_ He finished lamely, stuttering on a choke. 

Before him stood a man... or well, _demon_. Even from the distance, the creature had easily loomed over him- probably a few inches above six feet- with the moonlight casting a far, far longer shadow than his against the plank floor. Beneath the white light, his black hair shone like silk, framing the sharp angles of his face and bringing out the blue in his eyes; in the orange candle fire, the smoothness of his bronze skin were highlighted, and he could see the cherry hue in his lips. This creature, he’d be the definition of beauty; not even an epitome could ever come close to this. Deliciously filled out with thick solid arms, some built pecs, and a toned stomach, he could easily _wreck_ him if he tried, an _XXV_ written on his toned abs, _and—_ and well, Hinata tried very hard not to look down there.

Entranced by the demon's beauty, Hinata blindly brought up his hands to feel himself all over as he tried to blink away any hallucination. Perhaps he was dead after all? But, he didn't even feel any sharp pain in the slightest bit... Unless he somehow managed to make his death swift and painless? Nevertheless, here he was, with a hot demon in the room, standing so tall, so big and _so_ _handsome—_

"I can hear you, you know." The demon said, muttering.

Hinata squeaked, and bit down his lips at the gruff voice, so full of luxury, so full of _depth_.

The demon stared at him, inquisitively, as though he had never seen a human before. They were lost in thought for a few moments, spent by studying each other so closely. Perhaps they were both new to this after all, and if so, then this would be both their first times: Meeting a creature beyond their realm’s boundaries they’ve only got to know about through other people’s words.

"You don't look like the type to summon demons," said the creature all of the sudden. Hinata hadn’t been sure whether to feel complimented or offended by the implication by the demon's statement when the next one confirmed it. "So, why have you summoned me, little one?"

Okay, now that definitely had to be an insult. _What?_ Did the demon think he had no guts to do the ritual just because he was _short?_ So, what if he was tiny?

"Little one?" Hinata started, bristling. "I have a name! Who do you think you are—"

Hinata couldn't even finish punctuating his protest of thoughts. Because, somehow, from the other side of the table, the demon had crossed over to him faster than a blink. The creature suddenly stood right in front of him– standing close, _too close–_ and he was tipping his head, hooking a thumb onto his chin, forcing Hinata to look up. The vast difference in their size had Hinata trembled with a compulsory shiver.

"Who do I think I am?" The demon had asked him, low and slow, but with a sense of purpose. "I am Tobio, a demon you had wished to summon. And what is yours, little one?"

"W-what—"

"Your name..." Tobio tightened his grip on his chin, tilting it up further till Hinata was looking into the pools of midnight mystery, till Hinata’s own soul got sucked through it, ready to be consumed by this creature of darkness. "What is it?"

Hinata had to keep himself grounded before he could fall onto his knees and spin in lust-laced haze. "Hi–… Hinata." 

"Hinata..?"

His chin had been released, but the demon wasn't done with him yet. His fingers– they were dangerous, singing the melodies of temptation as they danced along his throat. When they pressed into his apple, a soft inaudible gasp escaped him. A glint shimmered in Tobio's very blue eyes. Smug, probably, for knowing how well he already had control over him in a very short time.

"Shouyou." Hinata continued answering, breathlessly. Although at this point, he was sure he’d comply to every tug Tobio hauled at, answer every call, for he was already up high tangled in the strings the demon played.

Then, he’d ask, "and why have you summoned me, Shouyou?"

Hinata didn't even think as he blurted out his next words, "to make out with you."

All of the sudden, Tobio's intensity entirely dropped. His suave facade was replaced by an indescribable expression as his cheeks grew awfully dark. He stepped back, something Hinata would have whined at, clearly displeased by the loss of warmth, if it wasn't for the amusing reaction the creature suddenly wore on his sleeves.

"H-how could you—" Tobio stuttered before glowering. "How could you just say something like that?!"

"Huh?" Hinata blinked. "But it's true?"

Tobio scowled, the red in his cheeks filtering through the bright light. Demons turned out to get easily embarrassed, Hinata mused, and he wondered if there had been more to them than sins, blood, and whatever other evil things were associated with them.

"You summoned a demon…” Tobio said, pinning on him a hard stare. “... just to make out?"

"I mean..." Hinata shrugged. The back of his knees bumped into the table as he backed away, and he leapt on it, legs kicking about in the air as he sent a playful smile into Tobio’s way. Then, he said, "I wanted to try it!"

"You wanted to try it.”

Hinata nodded. "I wanted to try it."

"You wanted to try it." Tobio repeated again, squinting.

"Well, yeah. That's what I said."

 _"You wanted to try—_ I really should have just let you killed yourself. God would have been so thankful for my contribution to his paradise community."

Hinata yelped. "What did you just say?!"

"Look, _dumbass."_ Tobio began, and then, he was glowering. He stepped up to the human, caging him in from both sides as he leaned his weight onto the table. The atmosphere whipped with a crack at the change. It was like a storm ready to rain ice and stones, as it bent so freely to the demon's will, as though it was trying to copy the look in his eyes. "You need to understand... that there are consequences of what you have— of what you're _going_ to do if you proceed with this. It’s not some human things you can do just for fun. The price, you will have to eventually pay."

“Aw, you care. Who knew demons could be considerate? And...” But, Hinata didn’t care about the _storming atmosphere_ or a _hell-to-pay consequences._ He ran up his toes up the outskirts of Tobio’s thighs, his smile turned teasing at the demon who had visibly flinched back. “And _tall_ … or _handsome_.”

It wasn’t meant to be seductive by any means, but suddenly, he had a new mission. This mission in particular was to push the demon’s buttons, test his reactions with every key that he pressed. It would be amusing to see a creature, full of temptations, to fall apart and act so humane as they'd stutter red at his words. Now, that would be a sight to see, far greater than heaven’s gates he was sure he’d never get to take a glimpse of once he was done.

“You’re- you’re not going to listen to what I have to say, are you?” Tobio said, sighing.

“No, not really.” Hinata grinned. “So, make out with me?”

Tobio looked lost again, so deep in his thoughts that Hinata couldn’t quite read his face like he could earlier. He danced his fingers lightly across the surface, reaching for the big hand just adjacent to his hips. Their pinkies linked, then three fingers or four, but it only lasted for a fleeting second as Hinata continued to flit them about up the demon’s muscled arm, feeling the slopes and the firelight against his skin. As soon as he touched the junction of the demon's neck, surprise came slipping through, and he barely let out a gasp when Tobio abruptly grabbed him forward by his knees and lunged for his lips.

Their kiss was more of nipping at each other. Rather than rough presses, their desire translated into soft bites. With each and every second passing by, Hinata was melting more into Tobio’s hold. The chills of anticipation grew when the hand on his thighs trailed up further, until further reached its end, he was grabbing onto Hinata's ass, fingers digging into the supple yet firm flesh, strangling out a moan from the human's throat.

But, it wasn’t long until Hinata felt the pair of addicting mouth on his suddenly ripping away. He tried to chase after them, but the demon kept him at bay, pressing his other hand up against his chest to keep him in place- not pushing him too far away, though just enough to let their lips barely touch. Hinata made a confused noise, but the demon only shushed him by giving his ass another squeeze.

“Wh- _ah-_ h-huh?”

“One question-” Tobio breathed through, his warmth soaking into Hinata’s lips.

“Can’t you just ask me later?”

“-why are you not wearing anything?”

Hinata had the audacity to blush all red.

“Because..!”

“... Because?”

“I-I don’t know,” Hinata said, pouting. “I heard from people that if you shower naked, demons can get into shower with you too, so I thought what if I try to go naked at the ritual, _would the demon-”_

Tobio groaned. “Okay, I regret asking, now _please_ don’t say anything else before you completely ruin the mood with your stupidity.”

Hinata fumed. He tried to retort, face crumpling with scrunched eyebrows, but Tobio then swept in, sweeping away any words as they easily picked up from where they left off, their kiss resuming with an unchanging fervour.

The hot coil in his lower region had never waned either, though it slowly spread, slowly taking over him until he eventually burned with the need for _more_. As an inexperienced kiss however, Hinata lacked the expertise to express just this. But, there was no need for him to do anything either way, because somehow, Tobio had sensed his unspoken desires.

And soon, something wet licked at Hinata’s lips, teasing him with the most sensual laps, enticing Hinata to pry open his mouth and he gladly complied. The heads of their tongues met, and his gasps were greedily swallowed up by the demon when they slid against each other, exploring the flavours of lust. Tobio tasted so good, the taste was beyond words. 

Everything then started to feel overwhelming from that point. But, at the same time, it didn't feel enough. In fact, he probably won’t ever get enough of _whatever_ this was. He tugged onto the small strands of hair at Tobio’s nape, smiling into the kiss when he heard a hiss. The hand on his thighs tightened, and then, Tobio was gripping onto him _hard_ , pulling him close until they were completely flushed against each other, until Hinata grew fantastically aware of the bulge very much pressed up against his own.

He didn’t want to look- but he ended up looking, and _god-_ excuse his irony- it was probably the best mistake of his life.

Unlike Hinata barely covered with a small napkin clumsily tied to a lace of jewelry around his waist, Tobio was entirely exposed. Tobio's cock leaked against him, pre-cum dribbling to meet with his, and he was big, _hot_ , thick; Hinata could feel the pulse of whatever it was that ran through the demon’s veins, and he whimpered at the thought of sitting on _that_ to the hilt, at the thought of riding the hell out of it until he was stuffed full of the demon's thick cum.

Even the simple thought of that was already pushing him to the edge.

Suddenly, Tobio grabbed him by the back of his knees with both of his hands. He pushed them down until Hinata had no choice but to lay down, hair fanned out against the table, while his legs were nearly folded against his shoulders. Yet, Hinata couldn't tear his gaze away from their cocks the entire time, watching as Tobio untied the clothing from his hips.

He tried to rock his hips with his restricted movements, wanting- at the very least- their cocks to have even the slightest graze of friction. However, Tobio turned out to be a big tease when he wanted to be, because he stopped Hinata's hips from moving with only a fraction of his strength.

"Look at you… already looking so fucked out just from kissing." Tobio spelled out his lust in words. "Can't wait to see how you'd look after this. Bet you’d look even more fucked out."

Something has changed.

Particularly, the air around the demon had changed. Tobio was no longer that bashful, red-cheeked creature who went tongue-tied at the human's lack of shame. Instead, he became the very depiction of what humans saw demons as– a creature of temptation, igniting sparks in the traces of fingerprints he left behind on Hinata’s skin. Tobio had easily stolen his breath away, looming over him with no difficulty, without a strain of neck nor a stretch of one's back, while his grip remained on Hinata's thick thighs. Then, one of the demon's hands slid up to hold Hinata by his hips, the slightest effort was unneeded as Tobio flipped Hinata over onto his front, so the human laid flush against the table, head tilted sideways while his ass was raised into the air. 

Tobio grabbed a fistful of his ass once more, but this time, his nails burrowed into the flesh so hard, Hinata won't have any doubts m about the making of his possibly greatest sin afterwards. Those warm big hands massaged his cheeks so deliciously, but that wasn't what tore a strangled moan from Hinata's throat, no— it was the fat cock sliding in between, hanging heavy and solid, inducing a whine when Tobio dragged its head to catch onto Hinata's rim. He didn't push in, but he was pressing _just_ _right_ to render him breathless. It didn't help when Tobio kneaded his cheeks to squeeze at his own cock, giving himself some relief as he leaked more hot pre-cum onto Hinata's entrance.

And in that moment, Hinata felt incredibly tinier than he ever had in his whole life. 

He felt... _everything._

He felt how massive Tobio was as he hovered over him from behind; from his hands that could easily wrap around his chest, to the cock that might even pound the life- or _soul_ \- out of him. Hinata probably should feel scared, but he was brimming more from excitement than anything else.

Fuck, who knew demons could truly be monstrous in their own rights?

Tobio pulled his cock away, but he kept rubbing Hinata's cheeks, skillful hands kneading the pleasure into him as though his ass was nothing more than dough. The warmth on the back of his body vacated eventually, leaving room for the cold to begin nipping at his body. Hinata whined for him– _“impatient,”_ he thought Tobio might have said– but he didn’t care, he just wanted the addicting warmth back, wanted it to embrace him for an eternity’s time, when he felt the same wetness he had just kissed pressing against his rim.

His brain short circuited. _No way._ "Tobio? What are you—"

He wasn't even given a chance to finish his sentence.

His eyes widened with a glaze, mouth stayed open, as a wet appendage started working its way into his hole. It grew thicker, and thicker with every inch it was entering him, and _oh god,_ Hinata cried out, the demon's tongue was reaching deep into him, almost touching that _one_ spot as it licked, curled and probed into his walls. Hinata wiggled his hips, back arched, and shuffled back to get the tongue work deeper into him, wanted the demon to lick _there_ over and over, but then Tobio pinched his ass, telling him to _stop moving_. Which didn't work anyway, because Hinata's dirty mind quickly turned the stinging pain into spikes of pleasure.

"Tobio— ah– mmm!” He cried out. “More! Ah, more!" 

He hasn't even been touched yet, but tears were already collecting at the corner of his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure that barely just started, and when he looked down, his own cock stood proud with an angry red, begging to be touched. He sneaked a hand down to relieve himself, wrapping tightly onto the base of his dick and started jerking off to the same rhythm as the fat tongue was thrusting into him.

"Tobio, your tongue— _oh_ – oh _god."_ His breath hitched, and his head tipped back, letting out a high pitched moan as the strokes inside him grew faster and harder.

They grew faster and harder– but then, they suddenly stopped.

Hinata’s head spun with confusion.

The tongue was still very much wedged within him, after all, Hinata could still feel it so deep inside. Tobio moved behind him inconspicuously, and something– Tobio's nose– was poking into his crack, and it took a few ticks till Hinata realized that Tobio was burying his face into his ass even further. He groaned, shaking Hinata with the vibrations as the tongue slid in _deeper_ than it ever had before. 

Hinata couldn't breathe. High strung on the drunk pleasure, he was flying too far high up in the clouds, mouth gaping with a silent screaming when the tongue _finally_ pressed into his prostate. 

Tobio only hummed into him, seemingly pleased with how he was undoing Hinata apart that he managed to rob him of his words. He probably looked smug, Hinata could imagine, but he was too busy drowning in the rapture of sensual waves to even care. He spread his legs wider, trying to fuck himself more on the long and thick appendage, imagined that it was the cock he wanted to desperately ride, and moaned when the tongue pressed harder against his prostate.

Tobio did the favor for him by doing things he was sure no human could ever be capable of doing. With every pull, Tobio would thrust back in with a grind, worming his fat tongue until he was rotating the patterns between flicking the tip of his tongue or swiveling it in circles at Hinata’s sweet spot.

At one point, there was something coiling around his hand on his dick, and Hinata saw a tail. Hinata started sobbing, the tongue inside him grew merciless, fucking him so good while the tail tightened his grip on his cock, the tip of it thumbing and teasing at his wet slit.

Hinata could feel the low burning stir in his belly sprouting, growing until it eventually consumed him whole. The sinful hands on his ass, the untamed tongue inside him, and the scheming tail around his dick was all what it took to bring him to his peak.

“Tobio- coming! I’m— coming!” Hinata cried out, then spilled his cum all over the wooden table. 

Tobio continued to lick into him, pinching his cheeks just right as he helped him get through the high, until there was no more shades of pleasure left for him to feel. Eventually, the tongue pulled out from him, licking off the bits of cum staining his thighs, while the tail sneaked away, allowing Hinata's hand to drop from his cock. He let himself fall onto the table on his side, finally heaving in the deep breaths he had spewed all out earlier in what he called a _breathtaking_ sex. Or well, if that could even be called sex without the pretty cock to thrust into him.

But a deal was a deal. Hinata had only asked for a make-out, and he received something far greater in return. He should be grateful, but a part of him will always be greedy. 

“Shou- hey, Shouyou?” He heard Tobio call out his name, and Hinata flipped himself around to see what he never thought he’d see on the demon’s face.

Tobio looked concerned. Genuinely concerned, as though he truly cared for the tiny human's well-being.

 _But, he’s just a demon who answered to a human’s call,_ Hinata was what thought. _It doesn’t really mean anything._

“Better than I’ve ever felt before in my entire life.” Hinata answered, laughing before he started to purr. He sat up, looking straight ahead at the big cock that still stood proud. “So, when are you going to fuck me with your cock next?”

Tobio went red, stuttering, and he's suddenly back to being the bashful creature that Hinata can’t help but broke into laughter again at how endearing it was. “It may be my first time meeting a human," Tobio said, "but, even I could tell you’re the most shameless one of them all.”

“Yeah, so I’ve been told.” Hinata grinned, looping his arms around Tobio’s neck, pulling him in. He felt messy, drained of energy, and his limbs all screamed for a rest, but the adrenaline of the situation was more than enough to keep him awake. “And where’s my answer?”

“You mean, your answer for your very generous offer?”

“Well, what else could I mean?”

“Tempting, I won't deny.” Tobio said, more than a whisper, but too low for it to be a phrase full of clarity. They both leaned in, eyes closed, and the space between them remained a wide gap waiting to be closed too. “But... perhaps next time.”

“Hm… Next time, huh?” Hinata parroted, but was met with silence. “... Tobio?”

When he opened his eyes, he’s only met with air. The room was black and blue; the fire of the candles have all wiped out, leaving only smoke to fade into the air.

He blinked, once, twice, then a couple of times to whisk away any tricks that could have prevented him from seeing the demon. He waited a few minutes, waiting- no, not at all hoping- for the demon to suddenly appear, but that was it.

Tobio was gone. Vanished. _Nada_.

All that’s left was him sitting in the pool of his sticky traces, and objects used for his ritual.

Something like disappointment, but not quite so, settled into his chest, sinking in like an anchor that was dropped from a ship. If the candles had been lit still, not even a room of their warmth could stop the cold from seeping in deep.

Hinata sighed, finally moving to clean up his own mess.

He tried not to think much about it, but briefly, he wondered what price he'd have to pay now that all was done, and whether Tobio would come back- Tobio never did tell him the cost, after all. He started counting the seconds, knowing that the nights after this would be lonely, till the day the demon would show up again. He was sure of it. Tobio _did_ say _'next time.'_ So, until then, Hinata will have to settle for feeling the blues and black in his skin than the red and orange he'd been happily doused in.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sunhiyou) to keep updated with any of my new upcoming works!


End file.
